


Topping The Tease

by Born_To_Be_Wilde



Category: Actor RPF, celebrity - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Sebastian, Bottom Sebastian Stan, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, D/s dynamic, Dominant Reader, Drinking, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Other, Rimming, Seb is a brat, Smoking, Teasing, Use of the pet name baby boy, public fooling around, top reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Born_To_Be_Wilde/pseuds/Born_To_Be_Wilde
Summary: Based on a personal short tumblr imagine.You and Seb go to a party and he decides to tease you all night. In return you decide to remind him who’s in charge behind closed doors. But Seb has another surprise for you.





	Topping The Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: supersmuttyqueernerd  
> Buy me a ko-fi: http://ko-fi.com/wildething

It was the dictionary definition of a polite evening. A friend of Seb’s was moving out the country for work and having a little going away party. Something of a far cry from the heavy drinking and loud music that brought you two together. But as you didn’t get to see Seb as much as you liked it was just a case of dealing with the light chatter and vaguely uncomfortable clothing. Although Seb didn’t look uncomfortable, the bastard. He had picked you up with just a touch of stubble and hair casually slicked back. His jeans fitted him so well that you caught yourself looking at his legs whenever the conversation turned too dull. And he definitely noticed, smirking in your direction whenever he caught you. Then purposely pushing his biceps up a little against the fabric of his short sleeve button up. Which he seemed to be doing again, making you lose any hope of focus. Who were you talking to? Derek? Dennis? Daniel? Could be the lord Jesus Christ for all you cared.

> “Please excuse me” you muttered while heading out for the smoking area.

It was still early enough in the evening for the bar not to be very busy and late enough in the year for people not to go out if they didn’t need to. So you had the gently heated patio to yourself. As you lit up you heard the tell tale sound of Seb’s leather Chelsea boots on the stone floor. That citrus cologne you knew all too well, and kept sticking to your bed sheets, hit the air as you felt his lips hover over your ear.

> “Sneaking away already, darling?”

You weren’t going to give him the satisfaction. He was clearly running games and must have been as bored as you to follow outside so quickly.

> “Aren’t I allowed to get a little fresh air?”

Those lips pressed gently on the top of your neck and started to work down. A shiver threatened your spine but you kept upright, he had been like this in public before and it was always only to tease.

> “What do you think you’re doing?”

His lips stopped, you could feel them curl upwards.

> “I was just joining you for a little ‘fresh air’. But if I’m not wanted…”

And with that he went back into the bar. The absolute bastard. You finished your smoke and mentally filed away that he better cut this shit out or he would be sorry. It was hard enough keeping pleasant without his little stunts. But as if the borderline brat was ever so kind. As the evening dragged on you were careful to nurse your drinks so as not to actually get drunk, a sure fire way of saying something you shouldn’t. But this just seemed to make him act even worse. He introduced you to people with his arm around your waist, squeezing just a little too tight. You would tell a joke and while others laughed he would look at you and bite his lip, knowing you would be looking. And every time you went outside he would come too, resting a hand on the inside of the top of your thigh as you both talked. But he didn’t kiss you again or say anything on his flirting. This was a battle of will. The problem was you were both stubborn as hell and neither liked to lose. Distance from working away must have affected his memory, since you rarely lost. In fact it was almost a holy moment when you realised you’d won. Someone suggested taking the party to another bar, somewhere a little livelier. Then Seb leaned over to whisper to you.

> “Maybe we should take advantage and call it a night.”

Nope. Pretty boy was going to fight dirty; you were going to fight dirtier.

> “Why should we? I’m having such a good time, let’s stay out till morning.”

The colour drained from his face when he realised not only what you said but that it was loud enough for someone to have heard. Hypothetically of course. They hadn’t, but if they had it would have been terribly rude to back out. And he knew it. In fact it caused him to finish his drink in one swift gulp before pulling you close and breaking out the puppy eyes.

> “Please don’t be like that, darling. I wanna get back.”

And for a moment you forget your sense. Didn’t matter that a little voice at the back of your mind said that he never used those eyes unless he had another trick up his sleeve. Or that if he wanted to get back so bad it had to be more than just everyday boredom. But that’s what those piercing eyes did when they looked at you so sadly. Good judgement compromised every time.

> “Okay, fine. But I want to mess around in the taxi home.”
> 
> “Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Neither of you could have gotten out of that ridiculous, wanky, hipster bar quick enough. Thankfully you weren’t the only ones to be saying your goodbyes, but not enough to ruin the fun for everyone else mind you. So it was easily enough to duck into a taxi without too much pouting from the host. As promised the two of you kissed like silly teenagers taking advantage of the few last moments together before reaching your home. His soft lips nibbled on yours while you undid the last few buttons on his shirt, seeking out warm flesh. But just as your hands went round his waist to move further down he stopped you.

> “What is it?”
> 
> “Wait till we’re back.”

Hmph, where was this restraint all evening? In fact where was this restraint in general? Seb was many things but self controlled was not one of them. On the other hand, when he was right he was right. You were both still in public and you’d had too many close calls before to push it when soon you would be alone together for the rest of the night.

* * *

 

It may not have been your most graceful moment as a couple, almost falling through the bedroom door while taking off each other’s coats, but you did tend to bring that out in each other. And needless to say this wasn’t the first time nor would it be the last. His leather jacket and shirt were finally gone, revealing his hard gotten defined chest and smooth abs. He sat on the bed looking up at you expectantly for a moment as you strip down to your underwear. His earlier behaviour had all but left your mind as you pushed him backwards and straddled his hips. It was always your favourite place to have him, under you, his hands grasping out to pull you down in another kiss.

> “Move up baby boy, need to get you out of these jeans.”

Unexpectedly he did exactly as he’s told. No teasing, no games, just submission. You start to peel the fitted denim down, inches away from your face, and find your breath catching as the boxers you thought you would be seeing are replaced instead with black lace underwear. They must have been expensive; there is hardly a stitch or seam on them. A perfect single scrap of material between you and his growing erection, held fast within the garment. So this was his play. That all night he had been walking around with a cocky demeanour and lingerie hidden. It brought back that moment in the taxi when he didn’t let you stray further down than his waist, he wanted to catch you off guard. You lock eyes with his and he grinned like a child that has gotten away with a trick. Knowing damn well that you went weak when he wore such pretty things. Suddenly all of his earlier moves came flooding back to you, not just the taxi but all evening in the bar, and it wasn’t going to be tolerated.  Pulling the jeans off him completely, leaving him only in the lace, you pushed him onto his front and give his ass cheek a few quick spanks. Making the skin grow just a little pink.

> “Did I do something naughty?”

A soft growl left you. Technically, no. Teasing and over confidence isn’t bad behaviour, but it isn’t good either. It’s that grey area that he dances in on purpose. Which was why you had learnt how to become creative in dealing with him.

> “Of course not baby, which is why I’m still going to play with you.”

Without further warning you moved down so your lips are right against his lace covered hole. Pulling his cheeks apart a touch you lick a long stripe right down the centre. He always tasted good, and always made the most addictive noises when you ate him out. When he behaved you could spend hours taking him apart by fucking him on your tongue. But today that wasn’t happening, there was a whole layer of material meaning no matter how much you lapped and pushed the tip of your tongue inside him it wouldn’t fully enter. And he knew it. As you caressed at his hole, which pulsed beneath you, you constantly switched between long licks and short flutters. While the back of the underwear grew wet with your spit the front became just as bad, his erection weeping as it was trapped and providing the tiniest amount of friction. You dug your fingertips into his hips to keep him steady, but he still tried to squirm searching for more pleasure.

> “Please darling, I can’t take it any more.”

You paused for a moment, before leaving a light bite on one cheek and playfully catching the lace.

> “Cant take what? You wore these without telling me. You acted like a bratty little tease. Aren’t I playing with you like you wanted?”

Seb whined into the pillow that he was almost biting moments earlier. His tone higher with need and lips pouted. Defeat was being admitted.

> “I’m sorry I was bratty. I’m sorry I teased. Please, I need more.”

You smiled with satisfaction and hooked a finger in the new hole you just made in the underwear. The garment was clearly high quality but not made for this kind of punishment, a little like Seb himself. A sharp ripping sound caught him by surprise as you tore the underwear off him in an unforgiving fashion. Crawling up his body you held his face with the same hand as the sodden lace.

> “Just to be sure there won’t be any more coming from you.”

His eyes went wide with questioning and you answered by pushing the ripped underwear between his lips. It was an almost classically beautiful sight.

> “If you drop them, then I stop. Understand?”

Seb nodded and fluttered his eyelashes at you, naked and desperate. Taking out the bedside cabinet the caramel flavoured lube, that was starting to become synonymous with Seb, you drizzled a little between his ass cheeks. It caused him to shudder at the sudden chilled feeling. But quickly you massaged the area with two fingers, taunting him with pressure. Moans started to be heard, muffled by the ruined underwear, as you finally slid two well lubricated fingers inside him. He pushed back against your hand and in response you slowly took the top of his dick between your lips. You could taste his pre cum while he bucked his hips between your fingers and mouth. Taking a quick glance up you saw he still had the lace in his mouth, but now it caused him to drool a little with effort. As much of his dick that you could fit is now inside, just hitting the back of your throat. It may have made you gag a little, but this wasn’t the first time you’d made Seb lose his sense orally. You could feel his movements become more erratic; he must have been getting close. Seb, when he was behaving, was used to asking for permission to cum. And right now he was beyond being bratty. The makeshift gag meant the pleas came out broken and stifled. But it was enough for you to break your sucking for a moment, fingers well aimed on his sweet spot.

> “Go on, baby boy, cum for me.”

Almost as soon as you took his dick back into your mouth he came with all force, right down your throat. It’s thick, hot and tasted good enough to make you groan wantonly as you swallowed. Gently pulling your fingers out you caught your breath and took in the sight in front of you. Seb looked like he was light headed, cheeks flushed and the lace hanging out of his mouth unceremoniously. His hair was dishevelled and eyes beautifully glazed over. Feeling a drop of his cum leaking from your lips you caught it with an unlubed finger and held it next to his face. He blinked for a moment before capturing the fluid to taste as you gestured. It ground him in the moment and made him sigh with enjoyment. You smiled, knowing that it was your turn next and feeling it very well earned.

> “And that’s why you should behave for me, baby boy.”


End file.
